Getcha Head in the Game
by destieldonuts
Summary: Dean's a star basketball player. Sam's a nerd. Enter Gabriel and Castiel; the new kids. Basically High School Musical AU. May be slightly different. (Destiel and Sabriel)
1. Prologue

**A/N: What up guys?! So I decided to write a High School Musical AU for Destiel and Sabriel. I watched the movie a couple nights ago and laughed my ass off so….**

**Hey guys and guess what? I get to meet Misha on the 26th of October! uwu**

**Well I'm a slow fic writer so this will probably be done by the middle/end of November. Sound good? Okay!**

**Well I'm just gonna leave a prologue here to get you all interested heh. Enjoy lovies :-)**

**PS: I own nothing. I wish tho.**

_**Prologue:**_

_New Year's Eve:_

Castiel and Gabriel Novak sat on the couch in the resort lounge, their faces hidden in books. They were brothers, just a year apart. They had other siblings but they weren't here; probably at the library or something boring like that.

"Whatcha readin', Cassie?" Gabriel asked. He put his feet up on the coffee table.

"The Hunger Games. And I do not want to get in trouble with the hotel staff. Put your feet down," Castiel stuffed a bookmark in his book and pushed Gabriel's feet off the table.

Gabriel grumbled. "Of course my little brother is telling me what to do," he sighed, "even on vacation."

Castiel exhaled slowly and started to open his book.

"What the hell are you doing? Go out there and socialize!" A booming voice down the hall came. An angry, tall, but slightly heavy man burst into the room.

Cas and Gabe looked up and swallowed. Castiel put his book back down.

"Gabriel! What do you think you're reading?" the man snatched the magazine from the teenager's hands. His eyes widened, then his eyebrows formed a V. "Playboy? _Playboy?!_"

"D-Dad, it was on the table, I just-"

The man took a deep breath. He rubbed his forehead and paced around the room. "I've heard enough. Castiel, Gabriel, go out there and socialize or I'll beat you guys _again!" _

"Y-yes," they both said shaking. Castiel and Gabriel got off the couch and began to leave.

"Yes _sir,_" their dad corrected. He put his hands on his hips and stared the teens down.

"Y-yes sir," they repeated. Castiel stood as frozen as an ice cube. Gabriel shifted from foot to foot.

"What the hell are you waiting for? Get out of here!"

Castiel and Gabriel ran out the door, sprinting towards this so-called "social event".

"I can't believe it," Gabriel muttered. "The last night at the resort and Dad makes us _socialize._"

"Stop complaining, Gabe," Castiel rolled his eyes. "We'll be going to that new school in no time."

Gabriel groaned. "You're making me feel worse."

They entered the party room. Some teenagers sat on couches, some were dancing and some were spiking the punch. Gabriel was the first to enter.

"Ugh, this is what happens when soccer moms plan 'social parties'," he folded his arms and looked for Castiel.

Castiel appeared seconds later, still carrying a book

"What the- Cas, put that book down. Everyone will think you're a geek," Gabriel slammed the book down and kicked it behind a trash can.

"But-"

"Castiel, if we're here, we have to _at least_ make a good impression of ourselves," Gabriel nudged Castiel in the ribs.

"_No. _No chance in _hell_ I'm socializing," Cas growled, holding his sides. Castiel was probably the definition of anti-social. Gabriel, on the other hand, was quite shy at school, but when it came to parties, everyone, and yes _everyone, _loved him. The Trickster, he was called. He would pull pranks on the host of _every party he's ever been to._

"Cas! Cas _please!"_ Gabriel pleaded and pleaded. Castiel wouldn't crack. "Damn it, Cas. _Fine_" ("Friggin' puppy eyes," Gabriel mumbled).

A smile played upon Castiel's lips. He leaned back into the plush couch. The room was small, but with the high ceiling, it seemed spacious. Some really cheesy music played on the speakers and the brothers both groaned.

A man ran up to the stage in the center and tapped the microphone. "Hello? Hello- oh hi, and welcome to the party. We're doing karaoke now and-"

A light shined down on Castiel and Gabriel.

"Oh God no," Cas whispered.

"You two, up here," the presenter grinned and pointed towards the boys.

"C'mon Cassie," Gabriel yanked Castiel up off the couch.

"Damn it Gabriel, I'm going to friggin kill you," Castiel made his way up to the stage.

A light also shined down on two boys. One with a short, blond, haircut, and one with with brown, longish, hair. They squinted their eyes in the bright light and looked just as surprised as the other two teens.

Castiel and Gabriel stared at them. "I thought we were going against each _other_," Gabriel looked to his brother and chuckled.

"What are your names?" The presenter held the microphone out to the Novaks.

"Gabriel. They call me Gabriel," Gabriel nodded. "This is my little brother, Castiel." He pushed Castiel up to the presenter.

"I-I-"

The presenter smiled. "Alright, opposed to them we have-"

"Uh, Dean"

"Sam,"

"Hello! Okay two at a time. Dean and Cas, you're up!"

"But-but- _Gabriel_," Castiel looked pleadingly and hatefully at his brother.

"Have fun!" Gabriel laughed and slapped Cas on the back.

Castiel cursed under his breath and stood up in front of the microphone.

The opposite, Dean, mumbled something about how much he hated his life.

The music started.

Castiel swallowed. The lyrics began to light up. "#_C-carry on my wayward son."_

Dean shifted over to the microphone. "#_There'll be peace when you are done."_

_He's a really good singer, _Castiel thought to himself. "_#Lay your weary head to rest,"_

Dean smiled at Castiel. "#_Don't you cry no more,"_

The guitar riff played and Castiel flashed a smile back at him. Dean was pretty cute, Castiel had to admit.

"You're a good singer," Dean yelled over the guitar riff.

"Thank you. So are you," Castiel yelled back. He turned away and blushed.

So they sang the rest of the song. Castiel secretly knew it by heart. And apparently so did Dean. It was a lot of fun singing it, with the whole crowd singing and dancing along. They almost laughed through the last verse.

Castiel laughed and found his way off the stage. Dean swung around next to him.

"Gabriel's up!" Cas' eyes widened as he held his stomach from laughing so much.

"Wish me luck, bro," Gabriel said quickly before he went up the stage steps. "Hello Sam, I'm Gabriel"

"Hey," Sam grinned and smoothed out his plaid shirt.

The presenter started to play the song.

Gabriel groaned. _Really,_ he thought. "_#Sunshine, lollipops and rainbows-"_

Sam laughed. "I can't do this," He started to laugh so hard, that he fell onto the stage floor. He held his sides. "Oh my God, I'm so sorry," he inhaled sharply, "I can't-"

Gabriel started to laugh as well. "Woah, buddy, you all right?"

"Yeah," Sam shook himself, "yeah, I'm fine."

The presenter frowned. "Um, it's all right guys, just… go…" he lightly shoved them off the stage to Castiel and Dean.

* * *

Sam and Gabriel stood in front of the resort and exchanged numbers. Dean and Cas were in the back doing the same. Just a couple more minutes until midnight.

"So what the hell happened to you up there, Sam?" Gabriel asked.

Sam blushed and leaned against the edge of the resort."Oh God, the song. it's just so silly," He giggled again.

_Oh my God he's a puppy, _Gabriel thought. He smiled and leaned next to him.

Castiel and Dean joined them minutes later. Cas ran up to Gabriel and punched him.

"Ow! _Jesus, _Cas!" Gabriel held his face and Sam stared him with worry, and gripped his shoulders. "I'm fine, Samsquatch."

"_Samsquatch?_" Sam shrieked.

Castiel interrupted before Gabriel could respond. "_That_ was for making me sing up there!" Castiel yelled.

"Yeah, but you sung well," Gabriel pointed out.

"Damn right," Dean agreed. He put his arm around Cas and chuckled.

Castiel smiled and blushed. "Thanks, Dean, but-" He slipped out from Dean's grip.

"5! 4! 3! 2! 1! HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Gabriel screamed.

Cas and Dean jumped.

"Yeah!" Sam shouted, pumping his fist in the air.

Dean smiled and joined his brother. Castiel walked next to Gabriel and stood quietly. They all watched the fireworks boom across the night sky.

Gabriel slung his arms around Sam and Dean, and Castiel. "Happy New Year, guys. I hope we see each other soon."


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: So I'm changing it up. This story is going to be longer than I intended it to be. Here's chapter one. I haven't even gotten to the singing and shit yet lol. **

**Just some cute little Destiel and Sabriel fluff uvu**

**EDIT: hey guys I won't be updating for a while because of school. sorry. I'll try my hardest to write. 11/24/13**

Gabriel took a lollipop out of his pocket. He quickly unwrapped it and stuck it in his mouth. "Want one Cas? I got a couple."

"I am fine, thank you," Castiel cringed and gripped his backpack tighter. He sighed and trotted along next to his brother.

"So," Gabriel sounded bored, "this is East High." He stopped before entering. Cas did the same.

"I-I don't know… It looks better than the other school we went to," Cas shrugged. He pushed open the front door. "Nevermind." Sighing, he looked for Gabriel.

Nowhere to be seen, of course. _Where'd he run off to now?_ Cas thought irritably.

Teenagers were throwing paper airplanes across the hallway. The teachers just shook their heads and ignored them. It was disastrous.

One kid kicked someone down a whole flight of stairs! Cas jumped into action. "Woah! Are you alright?" He ran up to the stairway and faced two menacing-looking guys.

The kid disappeared. Cas looked up. "Uh… hi-"

"Whatcha lookin' at, pretty boy?" one tilted his head to look down at the blue-eyed teen.

Cas smiled sheepishly. He'd always been the one to be bullied.

"Yeah…" the other sneered, "fuck off."

His eyes watered as he felt himself hit the white brick walls. He swallowed, shut his eyes, and prepared for the worse.

"Knock it off, guys," a deeper voice said.

It was silent.

"_Shit!_" Cas heard voices and footsteps leaving.

Cas squinted his eyes open and saw Gabriel running in front of the guy who "saved" him. He rubbed his forehead.

Gabriel frowned and petted his brother's hair. "Cassie! I'm so sorry, there was this really hot chick I don't remember her name. I think it was Kali or some shit. So anyways-"

Cas groaned and shoved Gabriel away. He swooped around and saw the back of the teen that saved him. "Ah, uh, hello?" Cas spoke up and stood on his tippy-toes to tap the guy's shoulder.

The guy spun around.

_No way._ Cas opened his mouth and then closed it. "D-Dean?!"

Dean smiled warmly. "Castiel," he addressed, "since when did you go to this school?" Dean held out his hand and Cas shook it. He blushed furiously.

"I-I- _we-_ just started," Castiel pointed to his brother behind him, who was pacing around observing the posters.

"Cool," Dean stuck his hands in his pocket. Cas swore that he saw him smirk. "See ya 'round, Cas." He nodded and walked off into the opposite direction.

"Hey, thanks!..." Cas muttered. He let out a deep breath and let out all the tension he had go. "Gabriel?"

Gabriel was leaning against the wall with a lollipop in his mouth. "Heya Cas!" He saw Cas walking towards him.

"We should get going," Cas said. He took the lollipop out of Gabriel's mouth and threw it down the stairs. It landed with a loud click.

"Jesus, Cas," Gabriel caught up to his brother. "Why are ya in such a hurry? Got a hot date?"

"No!" Cas snapped, "I most certainly do not." Although he _kind of _wished he did. Dean seemed so… so… _dreamy_. _ of your fantasies, Castiel!_

"Apparently the Winchesters go here, eh?" Gabriel said, as though he knew what Cas was thinking about. "It-it's _great!_ I really wanna get to know Sam more. He's hot." He nudged Cas. "You like Dean, then?"

Cas turned red and walked faster to his first class. He bit the inside of his cheek.

"Oh my God, you do, don't you?" Gabriel laughed, running a hand through his hair. "Good luck, I hear he's one of the most popular guys in school."

Cas swallowed hard. "Good_bye_, Gabriel,"

"Yeah, see ya, bro," Gabriel turned left, Cas turned right.

* * *

The teacher was calling roll call when Cas walked in. He placed his bag next to an empty seat and sat down.

"Castiel Novak?" the teacher called.

"Here," Cas mumbled. He straightened his shirt out and pushed his backpack behind him.

The students stared at him as if he were a fallen angel or something. He sat up straight and tried to ignore them.

Cas focused on the teacher who was scratching chalk on the chalkboard. Cas squinted and tilted his head so he could see what she had wrote.

_N... O... _

Oh. _No Cellphones_.

Shit! Did Cas turn his off?

Just as he went to go check, the phone started buzzing. Cas fiddled through his bag and found the old flip-phone.

He started babbling."I-I-"

"Hand it over, Castiel," the teacher cleared her throat and held her hand out. Cas' eyes felt watery again, and he turned his back while giving his phone.

She slipped the phone into her bag and walked to the back of the room. "You, too Mr. Winchester. Don't think I didn't see that."

Cas' stomach flip-flopped. _Was Dean in this class? _

Cas whipped his head around so fast that he was sure he heard a _crack_. Sure enough he saw Dean Winchester, a huge smile plastered across his face. "'Course, blondie."

The teacher pursed her lips and snatched the phone out of Dean's hands. Cas watched her drop the bag of phones, Dean and Cas', plus a couple more, on a wooden desk.

She click-clacked her heels to the front of the class and picked up a piece of chalk. Sighing, she wrote her name on the board.

Cas tapped his pen on the desk and stared at the letters forming in white chalk

_Ms... Ms... Harvelle..._

Alright.

When the bell rang, Cas was relieved. Ms. Harvelle was pretty boring and half the class was basically asleep. No one wanted to learn sentence diagramming.

Cas spotted Dean in the crowd of students leaving class, and ran to him. "Dean!"

Dean spun around from talking to a brunette girl. "Hey Cas!"

Cas shrugged off the urge to hug him tight and never let go. The brunette tapped Dean on the shoulder (Dean _obviously_ ignored), scowled and scampered off. Dean faked an overly exaggerated surprised face at her back, then started to laugh. "Hey, sit with me at lunch today?"

Cas swore his heart skipped a beat, as cheesy as it sounds. He shuffled his feet and looked back up at Dean, "I-I would love to."

"Awesome." Dean grinned and nodded and waved to Cas. He caught up to his other friends walking across the hall.

What did Gabriel say about Dean? Was it that he was the most popular guy in school? Gabriel must be wrong, because here he is inviting _him_, nerdy Cas, to sit with him at lunch.

He could hardly believe it was actually happening in just a couple periods. Cas had to bite his tongue in order for him to stop smiling so much. He then wondered how things were going on with Gabriel and Sam.

* * *

**One Period Earlier**

"See ya 'round Cas," Gabriel waved at his little brother and headed off to his first class.

He wasn't joking when he said that he wanted to get to know Sam more. He seemed like a nice kid. He had these big, brown puppy eyes and a smile that'll melt your heart. Gabriel was completely attracted to him.

Gabriel tried to make as little noise as possible as he slipped into the classroom. He nodded to the teacher who looked at him funny, and took a seat behind some tall guy.

"Hey Moose, when's lunch?" Gabriel whispered to the person in front of him. He was actually starving. It was only… what? 9:30? Gabriel didn't even have breakfast this morning.

Moose turned around. "It's at 11:30-_Gabriel!"_

Gabriel looked equally surprised. "Sam?! This is a senior math class. What the hell are you doing here?" He giggled through the last part.

Sam grinned and was about to speak-

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, BOYS AND GIRLS," a thick British accent came through the classroom door and a short man appeared. "I am," he ran to get a dry erase marker, "Mr. Crowley." he wrote his name quickly on the whiteboard.

Gabriel groaned. He knew this was going to be a boring year-unless he got to sit and stare at Sam's gorgeous hair all period.

"And welcome to math class," The short teacher sat on his desk. He started with roll call, then proceeded with regular math.

Gabriel drew candy in the corner of his desk. He watched Sam, hunched over, taking notes. Gabriel tapped Sam on the back. "Psst Sam!"

Sam turned around.

"This class is _so_ lame," Gabriel whispered, he grinned.

"Shut up," Sam mouthed. He faced the front, making sure Mr. Crowley wasn't paying attention.

"Fractions, fractions, fractions," Mr. Crowley drawled. Gabriel rolled his eyes. Mr. Crowley was going to bore him to death.

"Believe it or not, kids, we use fractions everyday," Mr. Crowley paced from side to side.

_No shit Sherlock_, Gabriel thought.

"And-"

The bell rang. Gabriel hissed a "yes" and quickly caught up to Samsquatch. "Sammy- I mean Sam!"

"Gabriel," Sam backed up next to his sandy-blond friend. "Seriously, do you go to this school now, or am I just out of it?" Sam tucked his textbooks under his arm and walked down a hallway.

"Me 'n Cas just transferred here from Chicago," Gabriel replied. He tried to keep up with Sam. Curse his long legs. "our Dad got a new job here."

Sam's eyes widened. "Chicago? How'd you end up here in Salt Lake City!?"

Gabriel gave a hearty laugh. "I dunno it's just our Dad. I honestly do not know what company he works for."

Sam smiled. They were at his locker. "So Cas goes here then," Sam said, almost as if it were to himself. He unlocked his locker and faced Gabriel. "I bet Dean's thrilled. He wouldn't stop talking about that 'hot blue eyed guy'."

"Dean's gay?"

Sam froze up. "Well bi I think." He shrugged, "Anyways, Cas was all I heard about last week."

Gabriel blinked. "That's fantastic!" He leaned against the cool white wall. "Castiel has the _biggest_ crush on Dean!"

"No way," Sam shut his locker and picked up his binders. "You've got to be fucking kidding me!"

"Yeah! Cas just confirmed to me this morning about his crush,"

"Hey, we sh-"

Then the bell rang.

Sam and Gabriel stared at each other. "Fuck!"

Gabriel sprinted to his locker like it was the friggin Hunger Games. "BYESAMMYSEEYOULATER."

Sam could only grunt in reply.

It was around lunchtime when Gabriel spotted Cas acting like a little twelve year old. He wouldn't stop smiling on his way to lunch. "Hey bro," Gabriel grabbed Cas' shoulder as they entered the lunchroom, "what's up? Why're ya in such a hurry?"

"Dean!" Cas exclaimed with a huge smiled, "He invited me to sit with him at lunch."

Gabriel blinked. "Wow." He would've never expected Dean to make a move on his little brother this early. "Er, just play it cool, alright?"

"Alright," Cas repeated, he nodded and ran off to his little "boyfriend".

Gabriel smiled. He looked around and spotted a poster and went up closer to it.

_**Basketball Tryouts**_

_**In The Gym- Thursday After School**_

Gabriel tilted his head. Maybe he should tryout. He shrugged to himself and continued into the lunchroom.

The thing was: Gabriel had no idea where to sit.

It was your stereotypical lunchroom, from the popular pretty girls and guys, to the math geeks.

Gabriel frowned. There was an empty table if necessary, but he wasn't going to go to the last resort just yet.

"Hey Gabriel!" someone slapped him on the back. "Wanna sit with us?"

Gabriel looked up. "Oh, hey, Balthazar! Uh, sure, I'd love to join your gang bang." He grinned.

Balthazar laughed. "Oh man, you're _hilarious_, and I loved the prank you pulled on Alistair in science," He hooked his arm around Gabriel's shoulders. He gestured towards a table.

He spotted Dean and Cas, just a table away. "Hey little bro!"

Cas turned red and looked away.

Balthazar smiled. "So here's Luci and Michael- brothers by the way- Raphael-"

Gabriel zoned out for a couple of seconds and sat down. He noticed Sam at his table. behind him. There he was at his small table, with a group of both guys and girls… Gabriel didn't know what clique he belonged to, he wasn't Sherlock fuckin' Holmes, for God's sake!

"Hey!" someone yelled.

Gabriel snapped back into reality, "w-what?"

The one he think was called Zach looked at him. "You were staring at the nerd table."

Gabriel scoffed. "Nerds? They don't look like nerds."

Balthazar sneered. "Yeah, they're the science olympiad geeks," Balthy took a bite of his sandwich.

"Huh," Gabriel opened up his paper lunch bag.

* * *

Castiel sat on the edge of the lunch table next to Dean Winchester. He took out his lunch and stared at the contents.

"Cas, where're ya from?" Dean asked casually.

"Ah, um, I'm originally from Chicago but Gabriel and I recently moved here."

Dean grinned. "See? I told you he was cute as a button."

Cas blushed.

He noticed the two guys from this morning were here, snickering.

"Gayyy!" they laughed and acted like it was the funniest thing in the world.

Dean bit his lip and eyed them. "Hey knock it off! Didn't I tell you guys that already?" Dean stood up, "I will punch you in the fucking throat, you dicks!"

They laughed at him. "Yeah, okay, but would the rest of the school like to know Dean Winchester, the jock, was gay?" one of them stood up as well. "Huh Dean? how would ya like that?"

"Go ahead," Dean muttered, "go ahead and fucking tell them because I could fucking care less!" Dean yelled. He told the speechless two to get lost, and looked to Cas, who was too afraid to say anything.

Cas' cheeks flushed. "I- I- Dean, that was… amazing," Cas stared at him in awe. "I've never… I don't-"

"'S alright Cas, you are pretty cute, though," Dean grinned at him.

"Dean, you gonna stare at your boyfriend all day, or you gonna talk to us." one of the guys said, rolling his eyes.

Dean laughed. "He's not my boyfriend," he brought his mouth to Cas' ear, "not yet at least."

Cas blushed again and shivered. God, this was the best first day of school of his life.

Dean chuckled. "Cas, you wanna come over after school?" Dean asked, hooking an arm around his shoulders.

"O-okay,"

The guys across from them wolf-whistled. "Get 'em Dean!"

"Ah fuck off," Dean joked. He kissed Castiel on the side of his face and got up. "Gonna go check on Sammy, be right back."

Castiel smiled and nodded. He watched Dean go. Exhaling slowly, he awkwardly ate his lunch in silence.

"Hey, Cas," one of the guys spoke up. Cas must have stared at him for too long so the guy added, "…right?"

Cas swallowed his sandwich. "Yes."

"You better be careful with Dean Winchester," he warned. He wore a hat and had blond hair and sad eyes; plus a Southern accent. His name was Benny… at least that's what Cas thinks.

Cas didn't know what to say, so he stayed quiet. He tilted his head very slightly.

Benny got the idea. "Er, he's broken many hearts. Girls," Benny swallowed and said quietly, "and guys." Cas noticed a pink tinge on his cheeks.

Cas then blushed, realizing. "Oh," He couldn't help but feel the slightest jealous. He was about to say something but then-

The other guy groaned. "You guys are such gay drama queens." He had a Southern accent too, but not as thick. He also had a mullet type of hairstyle. Ash.. was it?

"_Relax, _Ash. I'm just giving Cas some advice," Benny grinned, an innocent smile, showing how he wasn't as scary as he looked. as well as showing Cas how he shouldn't be intimidated by him. Cas smiled back.

Dean came back and sat close to Cas. He grinned wildly and asked, "so are you guys getting along?"

Cas blinked.

"You betcha, Dean," Benny laughed, scratching the back of his head.

Ash smirked as the lunch bell rang.

Students filed out of the lunchroom. Cas saw Gabriel flail his arms up and down to get Sam's attention. Sam turned around and waved, but walked the other way.

Cas chuckled. He felt Dean put his arm around his waist and shivered. He scooted closer to him, avoiding the stares. They weren't stares of disgust, but of surprise.

Why would Dean decide to out himself now?

* * *

Gabriel followed Sam to his locker again. He ran as fast as he could there. He didn't want to be late to class like last time.

"S-Sam!" Gabriel huffed. He was out of breath and holding his sides. He approached Sam's locker and leaned against it.

"Gabriel, we're gonna be late again," Sam scowled. He closed his locker and turned around to go to his next class.

"No wait!" Gabriel pulled on the back of Sam's plaid shirt.

Sam winced, for he almost choked. "Is it really important?" Sam snapped. He pulled his supplies for class closer to his chest.

"Yeah, I guess," Gabriel moved to the side, avoiding students passing by. He looked around. "I was going to… uh…." Gabriel stared at Sam's locker.

"The bell rings in a minute, spit it out!" Sam said hastily. The hallway was getting empty.

"I was going to ask you out!"

Sam stared at Gabriel for a good ten seconds. He ignored the bell ringing in the distance. He blinked. "What?"

"I said," Gabriel sighed, "that I was going to ask you out. To, erm, the movies on Friday." Gabriel looked up and down; anywhere but at Sam.

"You were going to… ask me out?" Sam's expression was blank, but that soon changed. Gabriel saw red spread across his face and Sam grinned. "Okay, sounds good."

It was Gabriel's turn to smile. "Great. Talk to you later, _Sammy_." He was going to try to sprint to his locker and get to his next class, but he had a change of heart and pressed his lips gently to Sam's before running off smiling like an idiot.

Meanwhile, Sam stood in the hallway staring at the nothingness. He was still blushing.


	3. Chapter 2

It was Thursday afternoon. Gabriel was still pissed at Cas for not telling him about going to the Winchesters' yesterday. But from what he heard from Sam, and the way that Cas was all flustered when he got home, Dean and Cas didn't do anymore than make out. Still, Gabriel was the one to take the heat from his dad.

Gabriel shut his locker when the last bell rang. He made his way straight to Cas' locker.

"Hey!"

Cas turned around.

"I'm going to tryout for the basketball team," Gabriel prompted. He pursed his lips, "and unlike _you,_ I'm telling _someone _first."

Cas' shoulders fell, "Gabriel, I said I was sorry-"

"I don't wanna hear it." Gabriel interrupte. "Please don't forget to tell Dad."

"Fine," Cas replied, pulling his backpack over his shoulders.

"See ya, Cassie," Gabriel left Cas' locker, and to Sammy's locker. He would tell Sam, then go off to tryouts. Gabriel didn't want Sam to freak out if Gabriel just came to school one day, and-_BAM-_ just like that, he was the star basketball player.

"Sam!" Gabriel tapped Sam on the shoulder multiple times. "Guess what!"

"What?"

"I'm trying out for the basketball team!" Gabriel announced. He smiled proudly.

"Awesome!" Sam replied. He tried not to think too hard about Gabriel all sweaty and his hair sticking to his forehead; and him panting- _Oh God-_

"Okay, just wanted to tell you," Gabriel leaned forward and kissed Sam, "gotta go Samwich."

Sam blinked rapidly. Gabriel turned around one last time and grinned as he heard the "Ooohs" and "Sam's got a boyfriend!"s.

Entering the gym, Gabriel felt his knees get all wobbly. He stretched out his legs.

_I better fucking make it, _Gabriel took a deep breath and picked a basketball off of the rack.

Gabriel burst out of his room, the phone in his hands. "CAS CAS CAS!" Gabriel yelled the next morning. He jumped up and down.

Cas made his way downstairs in a t-shirt and tight jeans.

"Cas!-" Gabriel noticed what he had on, "What the fuck are you wearing?"

Cas blushed. "Dean-"

"Ew, I don't wanna know," Gabriel put his hands up before Cas could say more. "Anyways, I made it on to the basketball team!" He grinned. "Sam'll be _so_ excited!"

Cas shrugged and smiled. He gave Gabriel a thumbs up, yawned and grabbed a waffle out of the toaster.

Gabriel frowned. He thought Cas would've been more excited. He probably was just tired or something.

They made it to school just as the doors were about to close. Gabriel rushed right to Sam's locker before homeroom.

This seemed to be becoming a habit.

"Sammy! I made the basketball team!" Gabriel yelled as he came closer to Sam.

"You did?"

Gabriel nodded as he ran straight towards Sam, pushing him against the wall. He kissed Sam and could feel himself grinning. Sam melted into the kiss and cupped Gabriel's face. Gabriel pulled away, "We should celebrate," he gasped.

They both smirked.

"Hell yeah," Sam panted. He was just about to kiss Gabriel again, when the bell rang. Dammit, they have to stop doing that! "Mm... Maybe later." Sam kissed Gabriel on the cheek before running into homeroom. Gabriel basically tripped over his own feet trying to get to _his _homeroom.

After school, the Winchesters and the Novaks met up by the trophy case. They had their eyes set on the bulletin board right next to it with all the sign-up sheets. Sam and Gabriel looked at the board, then at each other.

Gabriel spoke up. "I'll sign up if you sign up,"

"Okay."

"Deal?"

"Deal."

They scrawled their names on the sheet for the "Winter Musical Auditions" as fast as they could.

Sam made a face. "How am I supposed to know that you can sing? You didn't even sing a note at the party!"

"Trust me Sam-a-lam," Gabriel winked.

Sam rolled his eyes and punched Gabriel in the shoulder.

Cas smiled and pushed his way through "Sabriel", as he dubbed it. He wrote his name neatly on the "Math Competition" sign-up sheet. He stepped back to Dean, who squinted at the paper.

Dean frowned for a couple seconds. Cas didn't notice. "Uh... okay, Cas, if that's what you wanna do, then I'm totally cool with it," Dean rubbed Cas' shoulders affectionately and planted a kiss on the top of his head.

Sam raised an eyebrow and snorted.

"Shut up, Sam,"

"I didn't say anything," Sam laughed.

Cas glanced over at the sign-up sheets again. He picked up the pencil again and waved over Dean, pointing at the Winter Musical Auditions.

Dean scratched his head, "uh, I don't know, man-"

"Please, Dean!"

"Dude-"

"C'mon, you sang really well over Christmas break!"

Dean and Cas stared at each other.

Gabriel had to go, "_Ahem,_" so that they would continue.

"Fine," Dean gritted through his teeth.

Cas signed his name once more and gave it to Dean, who at first hesitated, then wrote his name in all caps. He took Cas' hand, noticing that Sam and Gabriel had disappeared.

They turned the corner to find Sam against a wall, his hand tangled in Gabriel's hair, and Gabriel pressing his lips hard against Sam's.

"Oh, _dude_!" Dean yelped and covered his eyes.

Cas swallowed and gripped Dean's hand tighter.

"Woah hey!" Gabriel backed up, his hair sticking up in different directions. Sam pushed himself up from off the wall and joined them.

Dean shook his head rapidly, as if he were trying to get rid of what he just saw.

Gabriel blinked. "Anyways with that aside," Gabriel brushed off his olive green jacket, "you guys wanna double date with me 'n Sam?"

Sam nodded in agreement. "Yeah we were gonna go catch a movie then get some ice-cream."

"Sounds great," Dean agreed, "but I never want to fucking see that _ever again._"

"Could've been worse," Gabriel waggled his eyebrows.


	4. Chapter 3

After the weekend, it was back to Monday. The Winchesters and the Novaks all had a great time that Friday. Sam and Dean wondered what movie they had watched. One brother was going to ask the other, but in reality, no one knew because they were too busy with their boyfriends. This Monday was also the Winter Musical Auditions. Sam and Gabriel, and Dean and Cas, were both going to audition for the same part.

"Caaasssieee," Gabriel sing-songed that afternoon, "Sammy and I are gonna get the part and you know it!" He playfully punched his brother in the arm.

Cas rolled his eyes and groaned. "Oh please, Dean has the voice of an angel," Cas chuckled lightly, "we are so gonna win."

Gabriel shook his head, "woah there Cas, didn't know you were so competitive!"

Down the hall, Dean and Sam walked to the auditorium, planning to meet up with Cas and Gabriel then.

Dean noticed Cas right when he walked in and walked over, kissing him quickly before taking his hand and heading over to backstage.

Sam grinned at how cute his brother and Cas' relationship was. On the other hand, Sam and Gabriel were-

"SAMSQUATCH!" Gabriel ran as fast as he could, hugging Sam and knocking him down from the impact. "HELLO SAMMY, SAM-A-LAM, SAMWICH!"

Sam laughed and brought Gabriel's head forward for a kiss. "I just saw you on Friday. You're acting like you haven't seen me in years!"

"Oh but Sam!" Gabriel said, sounding like he was Shakespeare or something. "Two days feel like a decade without you, my love!" He pushed himself off of Sam, and helped him up.

Sam laughed again, a good hearty laugh. Gabriel smiled and kissed Sam on the cheek.

"Race you to backstage!" Gabriel shouted back at Sam, for Gabriel was already running past Sam, leaving Sam with a whoosh of wind on his face.

"Wha- hey! No fair, you son of a bitch!" Sam muttered as he tried to catch the back of Gabriel's shirt.

Backstage, Dean and Cas were talking and moving up the line; they were next in line for auditioning. "Sam! Gabriel!" Cas grinned and nodded at them. Sam and Gabriel fell in line behind Dean and Cas.

"'Sup losers," Gabriel grinned.

Dean rolled his eyes.

"NEXT!"

Dean and Cas stared at each other and ran to center stage. Sam and Gabriel watched them do a duet for the song "Carry On My Wayward Son"- the same song they sang over break. Oh, and they sang it well. Dean's almost southern voice plus Cas' low voice, made a perfect combination, a soothing sound to the ears.

Gabriel and Sam gulped. Dean and Cas finished and walked off stage smiling. They shared a quick kiss leaving the auditorium.

"NEXT!"

Sam ran up accompanied by Gabriel. They grabbed the mikes and sang "Paint It Black (by The Rolling Stones)". It was a risk, but Sammy and Gabe practiced for hours via Skype on Saturday.

Dean and Cas watched from a distance. It was a fair competition between the two. They were both afraid of losing to one another.

Sam and Gabriel ended the song and ran off to their brothers. "So? You scared yet?" Gabriel folded his arms.

"Oh yeah, totally," Dean replied sarcastically.

"Knew it!" Gabriel shot back as he high-fived Sam. Sam laughed.

* * *

Sam took a deep breath and stepped through the school doors. He met up with his boyfriend, who ruffled his hair. Together, they made it to the middle of the school with the list of callbacks. Closely following them were Destiel; Dean and Cas. They looked equally as nervous as Sam and Gabriel. Grumbling softly, Sam put his finger on the list of callbacks and dragged his finger down the paper looking for his and Gabriel's name. Frowning, he gestured towards Gabriel, who noticed and cussed loudly.

Dean and Cas grinned at the sight and looked for their names. They grinned even wider and kissed each other for several seconds. They teased Sam and Gabe who leaned against the wall with their arms folded. "Yeah, yeah," Gabriel rolled his eyes, "fine. Dean and Cas got the lead roles but- Sam, you and me got the understudies. And if something," Gabriel walked up to Dean and Cas, staring them straight in the eye, "were to happen to the lead actors…"

"Oh please Gabriel!" Sam smacked him in the side of the head and congratulated Dean and Cas.

"Thank you Sam," Castiel narrowed his eyes at Gabriel as he said this.

"Eat me," Gabriel sneered.

* * *

It was after school during basketball practice and Balthazar, Luci, and Michael eyed Dean Winchester; the suddenly gay basketball star. They were shocked when they saw him walking around with, and for fuck's sake kissing that nerd Castiel or Cas or whatever!

Dean was talking to the new kid who transferred here just a couple weeks ago. His name was Gabriel- and boy his name really defined who he was; gay (Gay-briel. Yes, Luci made it up). He was dating Dean's brother, and God, the three teens wondered if anyone was straight here. The worst part was that they auditioned for the fucking musical and made it! How would this basketball team survive if they were too busy singing and confessing their love to each other?

Balthy stood up and put his arms around Dean and Gabriel. "Boys!" he said smoothly. Dean and Gabriel grunted and shook his arms off of their shoulders. Balthazar seemed happy; a little too happy. And the reason for that was that he had a plan. An evil, cunning (okay maybe not that evil but…) plan that would guarantee the Wildcats to finally win this year. He motioned for Luci and Michael to come over. Luci carefully hid his video camera behind his back. "So, Dean, Gabriel," Balthazar's lips curled into a smile.

Dean and Gabriel tucked their basketballs in their armpits.

"I see how, er, happy you are with your… boyfriends," Balthazar choked out the last word. "And, um, you made… the callbacks for the musical."

Dean and Gabriel blushed and nodded.

"But, erm," He gave Luci the sign, which meant to start filming. They had planned this yesterday afternoon. "You guys care about basketball, right?"

They didn't want to seem like lovey-dovey douchebags in front of their team. They noticed the rest of the team glancing over at them. "Of course!" they snapped in unison.

"So would you say that the big game in a couple weeks is more important than your boyfriends and the musical?" Balthazar asked this very fast and grinned.

"Pfft duh!"

"What? Hell yeah, man!"

Luci discreetly his the camera behind his back.

Balthazar laughed, "alrighty boys! See you around!" He waved at Dean and Gabriel then rushed over to Luci and Michael. They sneaked out of practice and to the computer lab to put the final step of their plan for the Wildcats to win into action.

Within ten minutes, Luci, Michael, and Balthazar successfully uploaded the video to their laptop. They quickly sent it to Kevin, one of the nerds, who was a part of their plan. Balthy was a little reluctant at first to use him in their plan, but it seemed to be the only way.

* * *

Kevin stared, bored, at his laptop screen. The "mathletes" practice was today and he was waiting for an email. This year, he was sure they were to win. Cas, the new student, was absolutely brilliant at math. Kevin had never seen anyone solve equations faster. Along with that, they got Sam Winchester; Cas had somehow convinced Sam, probably because Sam was dating his brother and Cas was dating Sam's brother. It was all very coincidental, as it seemed.

Kevin blinked when the laptop dinged. He quickly clicked on his inbox and smiled as he opened up the video file he received from Balthazar and the gang. He was ever-so fortunate to have those people to even contact him. It was simple; Kevin was a nerd, and they were higher up on the social hierarchy chain.

Kevin previewed the video and grinned. He shut his laptop and tucked it under his arm, running off to try and find Sam and Cas. He spotted them talking about something obviously un-math related. "Sam! Cas!" he called breathlessly.

Cas shut his mouth and Sam blinked. Kevin suddenly felt awkward.

"Um, I just wanted to ask you something," Kevin had another friend to back him up on this. He pulled Chuck up from his seat, where he was writing something down. "...and so does Chuck."

Chuck looked dazed and tried to say something. "Uh, I-"

Kevin nudged him in the ribs. "So, you know your-" he coughed, "-boyfriends? And you know, the musical you guys made it into?"

Cas and Sam nodded proudly. They were quite happy to have popular boyfriends, Kevin noticed. He almost envied them. "Well," he laughed nervously, looking at Chuck, "you know they only care about their basketball game, right? They just did the musical because you guys wanted to."

Sam put his hands on his hips. "There's not way that's true."

Cas scowled. "Dean would never do that."

Chuck expected Kevin to say more, but Kevin just stared at him- he was supposed to say something. "Oh- uh, yeah! A-a-and we have proof!" Chuck said awkwardly. He snatched the laptop from under Kevin's arm and placed it on the nearest table. Sam and Cas gathered around to look. Chuck accessed the video file and pressed play.

The video played, showing what seemed to be Dean and Gabriel agreeing with Balthazar. Sam and Cas turned white as sheets. They swallowed and tried to hold back tears. Sam shut the laptop as fast as he could and looked to Cas who stood tall, his fists clenched. Sam took Cas' arm and dragged him across the room to talk to him. Kevin and Chuck saw Cas wiping his face and Sam shaking his shoulders.

Kevin swallowed. This seemed to have a bigger effect on them than he thought.

Sam and Cas finally came back to them, Cas' eyes tinged red and Sam, his face stone hard. Sam was the one to speak first, his voice a bit shaky, "a-alright Kevin, we have to win this."

**A/N: Sorry if this seems so short! Just trying to update as much as I can! :3**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Last chapter guys. This was so much fun and this is the longest fanfic I've ever written so far.**

**I'd like to thank every single one of you who has favorite, followed, and/or reviewed. It means the world to me. **

**Enjoy(:**

Sam didn't talk to Dean the next day at school. When he got there, he instantly found Cas, who went to Sam, ignoring Dean. Sam spotted Gabriel behind him and he frowned. Turning their backs on Dean and Gabriel, Sam and Cas discussed how evil and useless their boyfriends were. It was kind of weird when Cas started talking about Dean like that; I mean, he was Sam's brother. It was the same with Sam and Gabriel.

They almost reached the trophy case area when they both felt a pull on their arms. Sam yelled and Cas yelped.

It was Dean and Gabriel.

Dean let go of Cas' arm. "Why are you ignoring me, baby?"

"Yeah, Sam," Gabriel frowned, "you're ignoring me too."

Cas turned around with his arms folded. "I can't say," he added coldly, "and don't call me 'baby'."

Dean turned pale. "Cas, what did I do wrong?"

"What's bothering you, Sam?" Gabriel asked, holding onto Sam's shoulders.

It was quiet. _Should we confront them?_ Sam wondered to Cas.

"Sam..." Cas said hesitantly.

"Wait, did you guys hook up or something?" Gabriel backed away accusingly.

"Dude no way," Sam shook his head. He swallowed. "Actually, we're mad at you because-"

Cas scoffed. "-you don't care about us-"

Sam nodded at Cas. "-and all you guys care about is you big game. _And_ you only auditioned for the musical because _we_ wanted to."

"And just how do you know this?" Gabriel walked up closer to Sam.

"Our friends Kevin and Chuck showed us,"

"Showed you what?" Dean furrowed his eyebrow.

The bell rang and everyone ignored it as if it never happened.

"He showed us a video of that guy Balthazar asking if you thought the game was more important than us and the musical," Cas explained. "And you guys said yes."

Dean and Gabriel exchanged glances. "Oh," they both whispered. Dean bit his lip. "Balthazar tricked us, Cas. He somehow filmed us when we said that,"

Gabriel scratched his head. "Yeah, er, honestly… we didn't want to seem like romantic dicks so we kind of…"

"...lied," Dean finished for him.

Sam took a deep breath. "How do we know _you_ guys aren't lying right now?"

"We'll could quit basketball just to prove it!" Gabriel blurted out.

Dean hesitantly agreed. "Uh, yes! right now if you want."

Cas' eyes watered. "No! Sam this is enough proof. I don't want Dean and Gabriel to quit," he ran into Dean's chest and embraced him, murmuring "sorry" softly. Dean kissed the top of his head.

Sam's lip quivered. "Fine," he folded his arms, "then Balthazar, Kevin, and Chuck are douchebags."

Gabriel chuckled. "Yes, Sam,"

Sam smiled, running over to Gabriel and kissing him. It was sort of a happy reunion, their boyfriends weren't lying losers. "You're my romantic douchebag." Sam hugged Gabriel tight

Later, Sam and Gabriel, and Dean and Cas, sat at their lunch table. Sam wasn't talking and the others were worried. Sam poked his canned pineapple with his fork and sighed.

"Sam?" Gabriel asked softly, almost like a confused puppy.

"Yeah?"

"What's up, dude? You seem sad,"

Sam looked up. "It's just... that I figured something out,"

"And... that's a bad thing?"

"Sorta," Sam shrugged, taking a sip of his milk.

"What is it?" Dean asked leaning across the table.

"I found out that the big basketball game as well as the math competition are at the same time as the musical,"

Cas stared. "You... you... mean to say we..."

"We... can't do it, can we? We all have things going on," Dean slumped his shoulders down. The others followed his lead. They ate lunch in silence.

"Boys!" The familiar sound of a British accent floated down the lunch aisle. "Sam, Dean, Cas, Gabriel!"

"What the hell do you want, Balthazar?" Sam glared at him.

"Woah, Sammy!" Balthazar put his hands up, "I just wanted to, ah, apologize and thank you."

"Thank _us_?"

"Yes," Balthazar straightened up, "a little birdy told me you guys made up and figured out what our little group did to you guys," Balthazar looked up, "and for that I am _deeply_ sorry for what I have done."

Cas tilted his head and narrowed his eyes. "Why are you telling us this?"

"My, my, pretty boy speaks," Balthy grinned. "Well, if there's anything you need, just tell me," Balthazar started to walk away.

Sam knew what Balthazar was up to. He didn't want to get in trouble with the teachers so basically he's just making sure we don't tell. Sam decided to take advantage of his offer. He smiled warmly. "Wait- I can think of something you can do for us,"

* * *

**The Big Night**

"Luci, you got it? Red wire _then_ the green wire," Kevin sighed, "I can't believe we have to do this. Cas and Sam are the _best_ team members."

Luci grunted, writing the instructions on his arm. "Later, nerd," Luci motioned for Michael to follow him as he slung his backpack over his shoulder and headed out the door.

Sam poked his head in the door the next second. "Hey, is everything alright with them?"

"You betcha," Kevin smiled at first, but then it fell.

Sam fake-pouted. "That's what you get, Kevin,"

Kevin cursed and typed something on his laptop as Sam left the room.

Sam saw his boyfriend and slapped his ass. "C'mon let's go,"

Gabriel grinned, "Jeez Sammy,"

"Oh shut up, Gabriel, do you want to come over or not?"

"Oh hells yeah I do," Gabriel jumped, "whatcha gonna do to me when we get home, Sam?" Gabriel teased, punching his arm.

Sam rolled his eyes. "I'm going to make you do your homework," Sam listed, "then possibly we could make out?" he posed this as a question.

"Watch it, Sammich, we have to practice lines in case something happens to Dean and Cas," Gabriel winked, pulling a lollipop out of his pocket. He unwrapped the wrapper and stuck it in his mouth. "Tonight's the night, you know."

"I _know_," Sam whined. They soon entered his house, saying hellos to his mom and dad. They peeked in Dean's bedroom which was wrongly left open. Sam and Gabriel bit their tongues to stop themselves from laughing as they watched Dean and Cas make out.

"Hey, Dean-o you gonna let my little brother get to second base?"

Sam giggled almost right after he said that.

"Gabriel?!" Dean got up, "Sam?!" he ran and shut the door mumbling something to himself.

Sam held his stomach to stop himself from laughing. "I- I haven't laughed that hard since New Year's"

Gabriel pulled Sam up. "Let's go Sam,"

* * *

Cas shivered as Dean rubbed his shoulders. "I'm nervous, Dean," Cas looked down, trying to remember all the equations in his head.

"Don't be, baby, you got this," Dean assured, kissing Cas' soft hair.

"I-I bet you'll do great during the basketball game, Dean," Cas looked up at Dean's green-hazel eyes. "I hope you win."

"Oh we'll win, I know it. Just as I know that yours and Sammy's team will be guaranteed to win that math competition,"

Cas frowned. "There's so much we all have to do. Sam and I's math competition, yours and Gabriel's championship basketball game _and_ to top it all off, we have to perform at the musical. And _you're _hoping that Balthazar and Kevin and- _whoever_ are gonna make sure we get to the musical by doing something technical that I don't even understand how we could do-" Cas sucked in a breath. "I hope I memorized my lines. I'm afraid I'm going to mess up and ruin the whole show. Oh God, Dean, I'm so _so_ nervous." Cas landed in Dean's chest, hugging him.

"Shh," Dean cooed, petting his boyfriend's hair. Dean was truly concerned. He knew how Cas was prone to have a panic attack if he kept thinking like this. "It'll all be fine, Cas. Trust me." Dean tipped Cas' chin up and kissed him on the lips.

Cas smiled. "I-I feel a little better, I guess," Cas sniffled and bit his lip. "I gotta go, Dean." Cas stood up and bid his love farewell.

"Cas-"

"No, Dean," Cas interrupted. "I'll see you later tonight." Cas smiled weakly. He slid out of Dean's bedroom and swung into Sam's, where Sam and Gabriel were- doing _questionable_ activities. Cas pulled Gabriel out of the room and headed out the front door, no questions asked.

"Cas, you alright-"

Cas ignored, walking faster to their house. He unlocked their house and flopped down on his bed, checking his notes for math and going over lines and practicing his singing quietly to himself. Gabriel shrugged and left Cas to himself. He knew in times like this to let Cas be.

* * *

"Sam! Sam! Carry the four and you get 78. Am I correct?" Cas asked, grabbing his dry-erase board marker, ready to write.

Sam checked over his notebook. "Ummmm… Yes, yes! Write it down! Kevin please do equation number four, while Chuck and I try to work on number fifteen."

"On it!" Kevin called distantly. He typed away the equation on one of the computers.

…

_Dean wiped a bead of sweat as he passed the ball to Balthazar. He breathed heavily and ran over to the other side to try and catch up with his teammates. He waved his arms up and down to indicate he was open. He called for Gabriel, who held the ball, to pass it to him. "Gabriel!" Gabriel spun around and threw the ball as hard as he could, for three members of the other team were surrounding him. Dean caught it with five seconds left on the clock and thrust the basketball into the air aiming at the basket. It made it- with two seconds left to spare. He grinned and high-fived Gabriel. They were in the lead._

…

Cas dashed around the room checking the scoreboard. Their team was winning by five points. They only had time to do at least three more equations before the computers "malfunctioned" (caused helpfully by Kevin and Chuck). Cas whispered this to Sam, who nodded, finishing the equation on the board. "Chuck! Can you help me solve this?" Cas called out helplessly. He was never good at things like slope. Chuck ran over to him quickly and helped him on the problem. Cas thanked him and fumbled over the paper to get to the next equation.

…

_Gabriel checked the clock. "Five more minutes until seeing Sammy," he told himself. He sprinted to the other edge of the court, the crowd cheering and whooping. Gabriel threw his arms up to block the lanky guy who had the ball. He caught the ball just as the guy tried to pass it to another teammate. The crowd grew louder and louder as Gabriel dribbled the ball and tried to make a shot. It missed, of course, but Dean caught the rebound. Gabriel shrugged, there were only ten seconds on the clock as Dean stalled; he dribbled and finally threw the ball into the basket as the buzzer rang. Gabriel and Dean grinned at each other. _

_Balthazar, Luci and Michael groaned as they got up to cause the two boys to leave. _

_Gabriel and Dean snuck out through the locker room and to backstage._

…

Sam and Cas sat in the back of the room and gave Chuck and Kevin a thumbs up. They shook their heads and rolled their eyes and ran into the supply closet.

Suddenly, the computers shut off and the teachers and observers grumbled in confusion. Sam and Cas smiled at each other and ran out the door when everyone was distracted.

* * *

"Dean!" Cas ran into Dean's arms and pulled his arm to the dressing room.

Gabriel hugged Sam quickly before rushing after Destiel. They all talked about their events and how everyone so far was winning their games/competitions. Dean and Cas, and Sam and Gabriel were happy and that gave them enough confidence to be able to do take part in this big crazy nice. Sam and Gabriel dressed in all black to help the stage crew, while Dean and Cas dressed in nice clothes to represent their characters.

Dean and Cas nodded at each other and ran to the front of the stage.

"Good luck!" Sam and Gabriel called at them. Peeking from backstage, Sam and Gabriel stared in awe as Dean and Cas showed off their brilliant acting and singing skills.

And by the end of the show, the "mathletes" and basketball teammates had just enough time to attend the show that was oh-so important. It was a full theater. Dean and Cas couldn't help but blush.

* * *

Dean and Cas ran out for their last number, hand in hand. They nervously grabbed their microphones and cleared their throats. Taking a deep breath, Dean and Cas sang softly:

**_Carry on my wayward son..._**


End file.
